The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to a collapsible container having reinforcing members.
One well known type of container is a collapsible container which can be shipped and stored in substantially flat form until it is needed. The container then can be set up or erected without the need to glue any of the container panels together.
One disadvantage of many of the heretofore available containers is that the structure which allows them to be collapsed for shipment and storage tends not to be as strong or as rigid as a container structure which is erected on site by gluing. Thus, collapsible containers have generally not been regarded as being suitable where heavy loads are to be carried.